


it is what it is (until it is not)

by Bibanana



Series: Poetry and Sentiments [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining and angst, Poetry, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibanana/pseuds/Bibanana
Summary: “It is what it is,”I say to youBecause that is trueIt is what it isUntil it is not(I love you)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Poetry and Sentiments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761562
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	it is what it is (until it is not)

“It is what it is,”

I say to you

My arms around your body

You sob in my embrace

My heart burns

When you hurt

I need to take this pain

Away

  
  


and

heal your

wounds

What is my purpose

If you hurt

  
  


I had no friends

No god

No true family

(bugger off, Mycroft, brotherly compassion was never your area)

I had my work

I had the drugs

And that was okay

I lived for that and

That’s okay

Until it’s not

If I had died

Overdose or bullet

(they’re all the same to me)

I wouldn’t have minded

I would have closed my eyes

And let death

Take

Me

Away

Happily

But then you came

With your jumpers and cane

Hobbling into my life

Damn you,

John Watson

Now I live

For you

Now I don’t want to

die

And yet I almost did

At your hand

You said it was my fault

(yes it was and I’m sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry)

  
  


There was pain

In your eyes

(your eyes used to shine so bright. Where is that darkness from, John? Did I put 

it there?)

I want to take away

I want to take all of your anguish away

If you would…

...would you

let me?

Perhaps

If I heal your wounds

You can heal mine

“It is what it is,”

I say to you

Because that is true

It is what it is

Until it is not

(I love you)


End file.
